The 37th Hunger Games
by sportyjenifer
Summary: Rosanna lives in district 2. Her, her family, & most of her district adore the Capitol. Rosanna doesn't ever think twice about the Hunger Games & she loves to watch them every year. But this year it's different. Something totally unexpected happens & will change Rosanna's life forever. Her name is selected in the reaping this year. & Rosanna has no idea how she is going to survive.
1. Chapter 1

"Rosanna! Will you please get over here right now." I roll my eyes, I hate when my mother calls me by my real name. I prefer just Anna. That's what everyone calls me, except my mother. I get up from my vanity chair and walk in front of my full length mirror. I'm wearing a pretty white dress with a pink ribbon that raps around my waist and is tired in the back. I quickly grab a headband and push my long blond hair back. I don't feel the need to put on makeup. I don't feel like I need it. This is my mothers dress. One she had worn going to one of the reaping several years ago. She had to make it smaller. She had worn this on the last reaping she would ever be able to be chosen for. Unfortunately it's not mine. Im only 16. But there chances of my name getting picked are ridiculous. I will never get picked. So im not too worried about it.

I give myself a full glance over before I walk into my mothers room. She gasps. "Oh, honey. You look gorgeous!" She squeals. "You look just like I did when I was at my last reaping." I smile. Not just because she said I looked gorgeous but because I love the reaping. I don't need to worry about my name pulled. Plus, I don't need to sign up for tessare. Nor will I ever need to. I agree that the capitol needed to punish the districts for their rebellion. For 36 years now the capitol has been randomly picking one boy and one girl from each district of the 12 districts to fight till the death. I live in district 2 and nearly everyone in my district loves the capitol. Except of course the families who have had their children ripped from their arms, but we actually have had several victors already

I have never lost anyone I knew to the games. Everyone that's been a tribute is someone I don't know. But I know before I die I will know someone who goes into the games. Which I am not looking forward to at all, but those chances are quite low.

I'm snapped back to reality when my mother gives me a slight push. "Come on, we must not be late." She says and hurries me out of her room.

I sign and join my older brother, my mother, and my father in the living room. "Ah, another year of the Games." My father says. He particularly likes the games. He grew up in the capitol. And somehow stumbled upon my mother and moved to district 2. Why they would ever do that is beyond me. My father says its for the thrill. It keeps things interesting. But I would rather be in the company of all the capitol people.

My older brother, Renly, survived the reaping. He's 19 now and isn't able to have his name in the reaping ball. Unlike me. I have this year and two more until I'm safe. "I'm terribly excitied for the Games this year." My father says.

"Oh, me to." Gushes my mother, and we are off to the square where the reaping is held. In our district it's an honor to be picked for the games. Ever since we are little we are trained for this day. Yes, its illegal. But the Capitol doesn't seem to mind. Everyone has their own speciality. Renly was always a big fan of throwing knives. My best friend, Leonard is brilliant with swords, and me, well I don't really have a specialty as far as weapons go. I'm pretty good with axes. And I can throw knives pretty well. Mainly due to my brother teacher me since I was very little. I also know my fair share of plants and a lot about medicines. My aunt owns a medicine shop, so she gives me tips. She married but never had children, for fear of them getting picked for the games. I respect her for this.

Weve just about reached the square when its time for me to separate from the rest of my family. I follow the line of other girls my age and I find myself in quite a large pool of people. I look around. I see Leonard. He gives me a smile and I try to smile back. Leonard is my age. He's been a family friend of mine for years now. His sandy blonde hair always falling in his gorgeous green eyes. He's tall and lean. I suppose all the training really made him as fit as he is. Leonard loves practicing, although he doesn't need to. I don't enjoy practicing like he does. Id rather be out shopping or helping my mom cook food or pick out pretty flowers for our garden.

The stage looks grand. There are nine chairs behind a podium. One for the tributes, one for the escort, one for us mayor and the other seven for our past winning tributes. I see Mayor Pavicich in the corner of the stage. Behind him is Auriemma Redwood, the tributes escort. The mayor shuffles onto the stage with Auriemma right behind him. Auriemma taps the microphone several times and clears her throat.

"Lets have a big round of applause for our winning tributes!" She says and the crowd goes insane. Clapping, whistling, and yelling for the tributes. they all come out smiling and waving. Oh how lovely. When the crowd finally settles down and all the victors have been seated the mayor proceeds to tell the story of district 2 and how the hunger games came to be found. This takes a very long time. I sigh and shift the weight of my legs. The Mayor must have noticed us getting bored so he speeds it up.

Now Auriemma is at the microphone. She signals for two men to roll out the reaping bowls. Which are giant and filled with pieces of paper. The men place the bowls, one of each side next to her. She smiles and speaks. "Happy 37th Hunger Games!" She jeers. "And let the odds be ever in your favor." She walks over to one of the bowl and fishes out a piece of paper. "Ah, ladies first." She says with a wink. And what I am not prepared for is this as Auriemma yells out; "Rosanna Cravero!"


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth drops. I am in complete shock. There must be some mistake. I can feel the eyes of on lookers staring at me, waiting for me to move. But I don't. I can't. I feel like my feet have be cemented into the ground. My throat goes dry I want to scream to yell. But I'm all choked up and can't. Now I want to cry. But it feels like my eyes have gone dry along with my mouth. Someone shoves me and tells me to move. Then I'm set back into reality. Everyone is clapping. Then I hear a scream. It's my mother. I see the peacekeepers coming to me because I haven't move toward the stage yet. I'm frantic. I want to get out. I want to run away. I don't know where. But anywhere but here. Only I can't. My mother's cries are louder and more frantic.

"No!" She screams. "Not my baby! Not my girl!" I can almost hear her choking up. The peacekeepers are just a few feet away from me. Everyone has moved away from me. I look around, try to find comfort. The each peacekeeper takes one of my arms and is nearly dragging me to the stage. I don't want to go. I look around for my mother but I find Leonard starring at me. Then I spot my mom. She is running after me. I want to tell her I will be ok. But my mouth is still dry. "No!" She continues to scream. And then it's as if they world starts to move in slow motion. All the people around me are back away, clearing a path. Still clapping. A few people have the nerve to cheer verbally. Then I see Leonard grab my mother and hold her back. Leonard is yelling at my mother to calm down, telling her there is nothing she can do. But he is looking right at me. The sorrow in his eyes is unmistakable. It is this moment that I know if Leonard could volunteer for me, he would. But he can't.

My father comes to help Leonard with my mother. I am suddenly wondering where my brother is when one of the peacekeepers yells are me to watch my step. I face forward and force my feet to move. They throw me on the stage next to Auriemma. She is congratulating me but I am not listening. I see the Mayor starring at me. I glace at him and I can tell he is sorry for me. I never really knew the Mayor but I would run into him every now and then and we would exchange a few words. Several times he has come to my house personally to request the desserts my mother and I make and sell in the bakery. He is a good man. And when he comes over to shake me hand to congratulate me, I know he is lying. I know I am not the last person he would want to go into the reaping but I know I am certainly not the first.

Then I see Auriemma fishing in the second reaping bowl for a boy. And all I can think about it Leonard. I'm praying they don't call his name. I am starring hard at the reaping bowl as if I can control what name Auriemma picks. Finally she pulls her hand out of the bowl and reads off the name. She reads off the name. "Adam Stanford!" She yells. More clapping and cheering take place. I know this boy. He is my age. And when I scan the crowd for him, he seems much more prepared for this than I do. He swallows and walks up the stairs and stands on the other side of Auriemma. I know him. We aren't friends. In fact I don't think we have ever talked. But he's nice. I've had several classes with him. My mind races to find more information about him. I know he has a little brother and a little sister. I find myself searching the crowd for them. The boy can't be older than 10 and his sister looks to be about 7. His mother is crying. His father is crying to comfort him. I recognize his father as the town smith. So automatically I know Adam will be more ready in the arena than I will. He has a better chance to will, to come home to his family. Already I know that I want him to win. I feel a pang of sadness for his family. The chances of Adam going home aren't great. But they are better than mine.

Auriemma is standing at the microphone again. "I wish everyone a happy Hunger Games!" She turns toward Adam and I who are standing behind her. She still has the microphone in her hands. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." She puts the microphone down and Adam and I are whisked away. I don't pay attention to where I am going. Nor do I care. I am to lost in thought to care about it. About half a dozen questions fill my mind. What will happen to my family? Are they going to watch the Hunger Games this year? Do they still love to watch the Hunger Games? Do they still love the Capitol? Are they going to sponsor me? Am I going to be able to say goodbye to them? I suppose I will never know the answers to half of these questions, because I know I am going to die in the arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam and I are sitting in a room together. Just us. I look around, its actually quite nice. Luxurious even. I feel the cloth and trace the patter on the chair I'm sitting in. not particularly thinking about anything when the door flies open.

"Oh congratulations!" Auriemma gasps. "You two are just lovely." I look up and give Auriemma the nastiest look I can conjure before going back to tracing the pattern on my chair. I hear a mans voice.

"Sorry about her, Auriemma doesn't quick know what it's like to be picked from the reaping ball." I look up, this is one of our past victors. I assume he will be Adam and I's mentor. I don't recognize him. I don't think I watched the games he played in. He is still young though. No more than 30. "I'm William York, your mentor for the games." I look at Adam, wondering if he know who this William guy is. He shakes his head. Before I know it William is shooing out Auriemma and It's just us three in the room. "There's a lot to explain, yes I know. But I want to start off with this. As I have said my name is William. I won the 26th Hunger games. That means you were both what? 6? I won when I was 17. I killed probably a third of the tributes playing." I look up at him to see him smiling. I side glace at Adam, who is starring at the floor. "It was quite a brilliant year, you know, actually quite tragic. The girl that came with me from our district was one of the first to die, sad really." William frowns. "I can still almost see the fear in her eyes-" I am beyond pissed off right now. Weather it's at William, I don't know. But I do not want to spend my last few days listening to some man go on about his Hunger Games. He needs to prepared for what Adam and are going to face. I stand up outraged. And storm out of the room. Surly one of the other victors can be my mentor and help me because it looks like William won't be much help.

I find myself in a rather long hallways with plenty of doors. None are open though. Finally I give up. Before I go back into the room with Adam and the annoying William Auriemma finds me.

"Oh, Rosanna-"

"Anna." I correct her.

She clears her throat. "Ah, yes. Anna." She says. "I know William isn't the brightest. But I have desided that I want you and Adam to choice who your mentor is. The rules of the game says there must be only one sponsor. I was going to send in each victor for you and Adam to have a few minutes with and then among yourselves decide which one you wanted. Your only allowed one mentor because the mentor, whoever it is your and Adam choice, must make tough choices in there. And having several people voice their own opinions." She scoffs. "Well that would just be chaos." I nod. That does seem reasonable. Right now I don't want to spend time with any victor that would be a waste of my time. So I shoot into questions.

"Who would you recommend?" This seems to surprise her.

"I-Uh." Auriemma is puzzled. Great.

I try another approach. "Who has been the mentor for the last couple tributes?" Auriemma smiles.

"Abbey Beer." This name registers in my head. I watched Abbey win the games from my very one television. This was one of the best years ever. Abbey was probably the smartest person there. And she was prepared. She has strategized beautifully. I was amazed by her performance. I watched her when I was very little. I wanted to be as badass as her. Because she was a lady and she was gracious.


	4. Chapter 4

I remember how I wanted to be just like her when I was little. I remember it all now. And I know right away I want her as my mentor. I am no longer interest in any of the other victors. And I could care less what Adam has to say. Auriemma shoos me off to go back to the room with Adam. I open the door to the room and I can feel his eyes on me. I don't care. I want to tell him to stare as long as he likes, but I don't. Adam never did anything to me.

I sit back down in my chair and in comes Abbey. She introduces herself. Im quite thrilled to see her. Abbeys blonde hair is cut just below her chin. It actually suits her well. She has electric green eyes. Which is odd because most people is district 2 have blue eyes. Oh well. Abbey looks and smiles at me. "I heard you had a special request for me." I nod. "I've trained the last couple tributes that have come here. Now unfortunately no one ive coached has won yet." She frowns. "But lets face it. The last couple kids I had come in here were idiots." I looked up surprised. Abbey looks at me, annoyed. "Do you want an honest mentor or one that will sugar coat everything?" Abbey isn't really what I expected. She has a point though. "I'll assume by the silence you mean honest." She looks at Adam. "Now, you're going to have to say goodbye to all your loved ones then we must head out on the Train to the capitol. It will no doubt be here very soon so youll only have an hour or so.

My family. Leonard. All this time and I haven't even figured out what I want to say to them. And at best I only have an hour. I know right away this is going to be very hard. Abbey puts Adam and I in separate rooms. I'm sitting alone in the room Abbey placed me in when the door opens. I look to see my father. I stand up and he walks toward me and give me a hug. Neither of us know what to say. What do you say to someone you will never see again who spent 16 years raising you? I wish I could find the words to say. I figure id start out with something simple, and obviously.

"Help her. Keep her safe, dad." I can feel him nod. He leans away. He grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me.

"You have to try your hardest." He says. I can see the tears in his eyes forming. There forming in mine as well. "She will never forgive herself."

"I know." I whisper. "I love you dad." He gives me one final hug before someone comes in and lets him know his time is up. My mother enters the room and shes hysterical. She is already crying and I haven't even said one word to her yet. She immediately begins.

"I knew we should have moved to the capitol." She hugs me. "I'm so sorry." She begins to cry even harder.

"Mom, I know. Everything is going to be ok."

"No, it wont!" She yells. "I wish I could volunteer for you." She pauses because she starts to do that horrible crying where she starts to gasp and make weird noises. "I love you so much. You better try your hardest." Is the last thing she says before she is whisked away from me. Then comes Renly. I immediately burst into tears. We don't exchange words. We just sit there, his one arm around me. Before he goes he kisses me on the top of the head and leaves. I realize that was the last time I will ever see any of my family members again.

Then Leonard comes in. "Anna-" He begins. I wrap my arms around him and hold onto him to tight. I don't want him to go. Not now not ever. We stand like this for several moments before he breaks away. "I want you to remember everything you learned over the years. I know this is going to be hard but you have to do it." He is speaking fast. He knows hes on the clock and doesn't have much time to talk. "We are all going to be cheering you on in there. Remember that to. Anything you can get your hands on your take it. Appear strong at the inter views. Impress the gamemakers, get on their good side. Your going to need all the help you can get. Make friends with Adam. Gain allies. Youll need those too. Keep strategy in mind-" I cover his mouth with my hand. I don't want to think about any of this.

I manage a smile for him. Im going to miss him. "Leonard, you're my best friend, not my mentor." I try to calm him down. He seems to be functioning at 90 miles an hour.

"I wish I could have volunteered for you." This I had not expected. I look up at Leonard and for the first time I can see it in his eyes. It registers for the first time in my head. I know Leonard means this. I take his hands in mine and I stare down out our entwined fingers. "I love you." He whispers. Actually I'm not even sure if he said it. I could barley hear it. I probably imagined it. But before I know for sure Leonard must leave because the train that will take me to the Capitol has arrived.


End file.
